¿que siento por ti?
by baunyoko
Summary: por mas que trate de ocultar lo inevitable al final el corazon le gano a la razon, ahora se que quiero estar a tu lado y no dejarte jamas


_¿Qué siento por ti?_

_Es una pregunta que ha rondando mi cabeza desde hace ya tiempo, al inicio solo te veía como una compañera, una chica mas del gremio, no te consideraba fuerte o poderosa así que pase de ti sin pensarlo, como los días iban pasando te ganaste el cariño de Fairy tail, no comprendía que era lo que tenias de especial, no fue hasta que Erza me obligo a participar en una misión en donde tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, eras una chica dulce y sencilla, ahora comprendía porque todos te amaban, poseías la mas linda sonrisa que jamás pensé ver, cuando supe que tu y Natsu habían tomado una misión clase s, algo dentro de mi tubo algo de miedo, miedo de no volverlos a ver, así que fui tras de ustedes con la esperanza de detenerlos para al final encontrarme frente a mi pasado, aquel que creí haber enterado tiempo atrás, fue cuando lo supe pero lo negué, sin saber como ni porque tu apoyo, tu compañía, tus palabras de aliento me ayudaron a seguir adelante y aquella herida que antes había en mi corazón ya no dolió mas. Sin duda el día en que acepte aquel sentimiento fue cuando tu padre contrato a todos los magos del gremio phantom para regresarte a tu casa, fue cuando descubrimos tu pasado y tu proveniencia, me sentí morir y solo deseaba traerte de vuelta a casa, porque quizás te devolvían a donde creciste pero Fairy Tail siempre seria tu hogar, y lo se porque una vez me lo contaste, tras una larga batalla te recuperamos y liberamos de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar tu padre, nos espantamos al saber que volvías a tu casa pensamos que te habían obligado o algo así a volver pero al llegar te encontrabas en el cementerio contemplando la tumba de tu madre, nos contaste que solo te despedías de ella y que ya estabas a punto de volver, así juntos volvimos al gremio, estabas tan cerca pero tan lejos, descubrí que estaba tontamente enamorado de ti, pero sabia que nunca seria, tu pertenecías a una poderosa familia y gracias a tu belleza y tu ser podrías tener a quien quisieras y yo solo era un huérfano, ni siquiera podía competir con los chicos lindos del gremio, no tenia nada a mi favor así que simplemente deje de lado aquel sentimiento para soportar estar a tu lado sin volverme loco y confesarte todo, permanecí a tu lado en silencio, tratando de que las misiones no fueran muy peligrosas sabia que eras fuerte pero me sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo que estarías a salvo y cuando las misiones eran difíciles te protegía a capa y espada. Cuando te convirtieron en piedra no dude en dar mi vida con tal de vencer a nuestros amigos si sabia que al final estarías de regreso y volverías a la normalidad, me sorprendí al descubrir que habías vencido a aquel secuas de Luxus aquel que horas atrás me había derrotado a mi, fue cuando lo supe no era lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte, te había fallado cuando mas me necesitabas, por eso te deje en manos de Lucki, sabia que el te amaba y siempre era él el que te salvaba, me hice a un lado y entere mi amor por ti en lo mas recóndito de mi corazón, haría todo y daría todo incluso mi vida si fuera necesario por verte feliz, se que ahora estas con Hibiki aquel que conociste en la misión de derrotar a la oración seis, desde aquella misión se volvieron grandes amigos y te visita cada que no estaba de misión y de vez en cuando te ayuda en las tuyas, nuestro equipo se a distanciado, tu pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con Hibiki, Natsu y Happy salieron de misión especial con Wendy para buscar información sobre sus maestros, Erza de vacaciones con sus viejos amigos y yo me encuentro en este gremio repleto de gente pero sintiéndome solo, por ello e tomado una decisión, para cuando recibas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de aquí iré a reencontrarme con mis raíces y buscar mi lugar en este mundo, espero y seas feliz y encuentres todo lo que buscas y mas, me despido no sin antes confesarte lo que por tanto tiempo negué y escondí por temor a ya no tener ni tu amistad, te amo Lucy y siempre lo hare solo me hubiera gustado haber tenido el valor para confesártelo en persona pero así es mejor._

_Tu eterno enamorado_

_Gray_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, la rubia no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, precisamente ahora que Hibiki la había convencido de confesarle todo al moreno, precisamente ahora que Lucki le indico la forma mas sutil de confesárselo sin salir lastimada en caso de un rechazo, se lamentaba tanto si no fuera tan cobarde y se lo hubiera dicho antes ahora el estaría con ella, de que le serbia que su amor fuera correspondido si el ya no estaba. Pero ella decidió esperarlo incluso lo buscaría en el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, porque su madre una vez le dijo que el amor era lo mas hermoso y lo mas difícil de encontrar por lo que si alguna vez lo llegaba a encontrar no lo dejara ir y lo disfrutara en su totalidad porque la vida de nada vale sin el.

El moreno se encontraba en la vieja cabaña que una ves compartió con su maestra, hace un mes que había abandono el gremio, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y decidir que haría de hora en adelante, no podía volver, no sabría que hacer o decir cuando se topara con Lucy, simplemente no lo soportaría, el clima había cambiado por lo que pronto comenzaría una fuerte tormenta de nieve, coloco mas leña en el fugo y se tumbo en el suelo con la vista fija en el techo, se preguntaba como habría reaccionado la chica después de leer la carta, seguro y ya lo había olvidado, las horas pasaron y con ellas la angustia y el anhelo de volverla a ver, pensó que al alejarse lograría olvidarla y desaparecería aquel sentir pero que equivocado estaba ahora se sentía peor la necesitaba como el aire para vivir, un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, quien en su sano juicio lo visitaría con aquella tormenta, se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para quedar en shock de todas las personas nunca creyó que fuera esa la que tocaba a su puerta, pero al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro fue sacado de este, por el impacto y al estar desprevenido el moreno cayo al suelo, rápidamente se levanto y miro con odio a aquel pelirrojo que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién te crees para venir aquí y golpearme?, acaso te has golpeado la cabeza Lucki

- El único mal de la cabeza aquí eres tu Gray, a quien se le ocurre irse sin avisar y solo dejar una carta tan egoísta para después huir

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es muy mi asunto

- No si lo que haces perjudica a Lucy, entonces se vuelve mi asunto

-Ya veo… pues ya no importa no volveré así que ya no los molestare

-¿Qué no entiendes? O acaso el hielo ya llego a tu cerebro

-¿Qué debería entender?

-Desde que te marchaste Lucy quedo devastada, toma misiones cortas para volver rápidamente al gremio y esperar por ti en su mesa, cada que va a una nueva ciudad se mantiene atenta por si te ve pasar, solo aun tonto se le ocurre declarársele y después desaparecer, me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte y no pienso volver sin ti

- Pero si tú no vuelves Lucy no podrá invocar ningún espíritu y no podrá defenderse

-Algo más para que vuelvas pronto

- Pero no puedo volver no después de lo que hice, no podría verla a la cara sabiendo que ella leyó la carta, seria mas insoportable tenerla cerca

-Deja tu orgullo de lado, que aun no lo comprendes, ¿Por qué crees que ella te espera?

-Porque se siente responsable, ella es así siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella

- que equivocado estas, no soy quien para decirte la verdad lo único que puedo decir es que necesitas saber la respuesta

- No la soportaría

-Deja de ser tan negativo por una vez y vuelve al gremio o si no…

El pelirrojo quedo en blanco, su rostro se torno duro, se reflejaba la preocupación y la angustia dudo un momento para después voltear a ver al moreno

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo, Lucy me necesita, piensa lo que te dije

Y sin más el signo de leo desapareció, dejando aun confundido e intrigado Gray. Que había dicho que Lucy estaba en problemas, quizás no con esas palabras pero era la idea sin dudar, se sentía tan impotente, según Lucki ella estaba triste y preocupada por el, se sentía mal ya que el era el causante del dolor de la chica, se enfrasco tanto en el que olvido todo lo demás, porque al final aunque no le correspondiera el era su amigo y un amigo no abandona a sus camaradas y mucho menos le causan dolor, era la peor persona del mundo y se odiaba por eso, por ello sin dudarlo tomo su abrigo y tomo el camino hacia el gremio.

Al día siguiente el moreno llego al gremio pero no se atrevía a entrar, no sabría como actuar cuando la viera y mucho menos se atrevía a enfrentarla frente a todos los chicos, por eso dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia el departamento de Lucy. Al llegar no tenia el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta así que decidió permanecer sentado en un escalón pensando en que le diría, como actuaria, que haría pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ruido de un frasco de vidrio que impacto en el suelo, por lo que su atención fue llevada hacia el causante de dicho ruido encontrándose con una muy sorprendida rubia, la cual al recuperar la noción no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos del moreno para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gray eres tú, no lo puedo creer, me alegro tanto que estés de vuelta

-A mi también me a legra verte

La rubia se separo un poco para ver el rostro del chico, el cual sonreía con un poco de melancolía, lo que le provoco bajar la vista para después regresarle la mirada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro e hizo lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba hacer, en un rápido movimiento atrapo los labios del chico entre los suyos para darle un dulce beso. El moreno estaba confundido y estático, no creía lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, la chica de sus sueños estaba ahí apegad a el besándolo, cuando supo que no era un sueño con su brazo izquierdo tomo a la chica de la cintura para apegarla mas a el, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su espalda, profundizando mas el beso cuando el aire les falto ambos se separaron con un singular rubor y una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros

-Yo…-intento decir el moreno pero fue interrumpido por su acompañante

- Lo se, yo también te amo

El chico al escuchar aquellas simples palabras no dudo en tomar en brazos a la chica y cargarla hasta el interior de su casa, ya no había miedo, ya no había dudas, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que las palabras sobraban, sus cuerpos actuaron en vez de la razón, entre besos y caricias comprendían lo que sentían, porque ella se entrego en cuerpo y alma a el, porque el acepto felizmente tan maravilloso regalo que ella guardaba para ese alguien especial, porque se entregaron el uno al otro y con sus miradas acordaron estar juntos por la eternidad, porque su amor era el mas grande jamás existente para ellos, porque al fin supieron contestar tan complicada pregunta "¿Que siento por ti?" , fácil era amor, el sentimiento mas hermoso y complejo que un humano tiene el privilegio de sentir, por lo que ellos no lo desaprovecharían y lo vivirían al máximo ese día y el siguiente y el siguiente, mas tarde se preocuparían en confesarle sus sentimientos al resto del mundo porque por ahora ese instante le pertenecía solo a ellos.


End file.
